pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - FoW Manly Spike
This build is to complete Fissure of Woe after nerf in the quickest time possible by using two Shadow Form Assassins to split. The main team uses two Hundred Blades Warriors which have Whirlwind Attack and a MoP nuker to spike groups of foes. It requires a full consumable set to work. Overview *2x / T1/2 *1x / MT *2x / 100b Or / VoS instead of 100b *1x / MoP *1x / EoE *1x / UA =Terras= Terra #1 prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17of Earth@13BlockBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build * or T1 Walk-through with Narration Equipment *'Weapons:' **Zealous Scythe of Enchanting(If your run out Energy for any reason) **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for pulling in scattered enemies faster) with 2 different sets of shield, both should have +30HP mod or +45HP while enchanted mod(recommended), and either Armor + 10(vs Piercing) and Armor + 10(vs Fire), use the shield with fire protection mod in burning forest and Piercing Protection outside forest. *'Armor:' Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune and Blessed Insignia set for Burning Forest. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Distress@17. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Use [of Earth@12 when needed (always maintain it in the burning forest, due to large damage from inferno). Also use [Block in heavy mob areas and when you are around skeletal impalers. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). Alternatively, you can use IAU when Shadow Form skill recharge is around 70-100%, IAU provides protection when Shadow Form runs out and when casting it. *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. *Aggro mobs, then use [Battle Standard of Honor and then use [Armor@12 *It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from [of Earth@13. Terra #2 prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17OptionalOptionalBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build * or or * or * or or *It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from Armor of Earth. T2 Walk-through with Narration Equipment *'Weapons:' single handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Slashing Shield, +10AL vs Piercing Shield(for use against the spiders) *'Armor:' Full Radiant or Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. *Use [of Concentration@0 before activating [Form@17 while in the spider cave. = Main Team = Main Tank prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17OptionalBlockBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build Optionals * or * or MT Walk-through with Narration Clips showing more advanced pulls for MT Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Vitae. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' Caster shield and 20% enchanting weapon. High Energy staff with 20% enchanting, to swap to if low on energy. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal, balling method or a method for getting unstuck. *Use [Battle Standard of Honor on all spikes, so the warriors do extra damage. *Call [Battle Standard of Honor after you finish balling mobs to signal the rest of the team that you ready. *It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from [of Earth@13. Manly Hundred Blades Warrior prof=Warrior/Assassin sword=12+1+1 strength=11+1 Tactics=5 shadow=4of SuperiorityGreat Justice!"Blades@15Charge@5The Limit!"@6AttackOptionalAm Unstoppable!"/build Variants *[Retreat@5 to trigger traps, do retreat spikes, and speed up the run. *[and Moon Slash@15 for leftover foes. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKd2UOsEn4w 100 Blades Video Walkthrough] Equipment *'Weapons:' Zealous sword for better energy management (Vampiric can also be taken), +20% damage versus Skeletons or Undead can help. +30hp Strength shield. *'Armor:' Knights or Survivor Insignia with a Rune of Clarity and Rune of Superior Vigor. Usage *Maintain [of Superiority *On spikes, use [of Superiority →[Great Justice!" →[am Unstoppable"@10 → [Blades@15 → [Charge@5 → [the Limit@5 → [Attack@5 (→ [And Moon Slash@15) Or VoS Dervish (instead of Hundred Blades Warriors) prof=Dervish/Assassin scyth=12+1 earthp=12+1+3 mysticism=3+1of StrengthShardsOptionalChargeAttackImpuritiesMoon SweepAm Unstoppable!"/build Optional * [of Thorns on one VoS Dervish * [of Holy Flame on the other Equipment *'Weapons:' Zealous Scythe for better energy management (Vampiric can also be taken), +20% damage versus Skeletons or Undead can help. *'Armor:' Windwalker Insignias with a Rune of Clarity and Rune of Superior Vigor. Usage * On spikes, use [of Strength → [Shards → [of Thorns or [of Holy Flame → [Charge → [Attack → recast [Shards → [Impurities * Use [of Thorns or [of Holy Flame followed by [Moon Sweep to clean up * Spike Rock Borer Worms with [Shards → [Moon Sweep * Try to cast your 3 enchantments before the tank calls the spike, so that [Shards will recharge in time for the [Impurities follow-up Corrected Skill Descriptions * Vow of Strength: 5 energy. Attacks with a scythe deal 26 slashing damage to all adjacent foes whenever you attack. * Eremite's Attack: 5 energy. Deals +9 damage and removes a Dervish enchantment. Removal effect: +9 more damage and strikes all adjacent foes. * Reap Impurities: 5 adrenaline. +13 damage. Struck foes lose 1 condition. Removal effect: all foes adjacent to those struck take 36 holy damage. * Twin Moon Sweep: 7 adrenaline. Remove 1 Dervish enchantment. Gain 45 health. Removal effect: unblockable, attack twice, and gain 62 more health. * Sand Shards: 10 energy. Flash enchantment. Deals 63 earth damage to all other adjacent foes whenever you hit with your scythe. Ends after 5 hits. * Aura of Thorns: 5 energy. Inflicts crippled condition upon activation for 10 seconds on nearby foes. End effect: Inflicts bleeding for 16 seconds on nearby foes. * Heart of Holy Flame: 10 energy. Deals 12 holy damage to all nearby foes. End effect: inflicts burning for 3 seconds to all nearby foes. MoP Necro prof=Necromancer/Assassin curses=12+1+3 soul=10+1 deadly=8Promise@9of Pain@17Feast@12OptionalBarbs@17Move Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHim!"/build Variants *[Defenses@17 for additional damage against Rock Borer Worms. *[Parasite@17 Equipment *'Weapon:' does not matter, Assassin's Promise makes HRT redundant. *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with a Superior Vigor. Usage *When choosing a target do not choose the nearest target by pressing 'c' or '|'. Select a target in the centre of the group of balled foes, ensuring it is not a monk. *For most spikes, cast [of Pain@17 then [Promise@9. *For leftovers or single foes, cast [Barbs@17, [Vanguard Assassin Support, [Promise@9. *Use [Feast@12 to remove Blind from the warriors. *Use Ebon Vanguard Assassin to clear traps away so warriors do not get blinded, crippled or take damage from the traps. EoE Utility Ritualist prof=Rt/R Channeling=12+1+3 beast=10 Spawning=8of Spirits@17Weapon@17SpiritsRage@17Move Like a Dwarf!"Technobabbleof Extinction@11of My Flesh@1/build Variants *[Bloodsong@17 additional spirit damage. *[Agony@17 additional spirit damage. *[Vampirism additional spirit damage. *[Body and Soul as additional condition removal: 4 conditions are removed if all the spirits are within earshot. Raise Restoration Magic slightly if you want to improve healing. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdFj9kySYXI EOE Ritualist Video Walkthrough] Equipment *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with Superior Vigor *'Weapons:' 40/40 Channeling wand and offhand, defensive set for forge and forest (caster weapon and a shield) Usage *Should maintain [Weapon@17 on both warriors. *Use [Spirits to ensure [of Extinction@13 is in range, on spikes. *Use Ritualist spirits to absorb damage, cause extra damage and kill leftover enemies after spikes in forest/parts of forge. Spirits can also block the door in front of Rastigan. If EoE is recharged, put spirits in front of door, and then cast EoE back a bit. Healing Monk prof=Monk/Elementalist heal=12+1+1 divine=12+1Kiss@15Spirit@15Spirit@15Hex@15of LifeParty@15of Lesser Energy@0Aura@14/build Usage * Remove hexes with [Hex@15 * Use [of Lesser Energy for e-management * Use [Spirit@15 on Warriors before fight will start Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor or Radiant Insignias a Rune of Superior Vigor and Runes of Vitae. *'Weapons:' +20% enchantments weapon and 40/40 healing wand and offhand. =Usage= Terra #1 #Start #Run to the Camp and aggro the caster group and the group with beserkers in. Use the aggro from the shadow rangers to sliver the beserkers down and then sliver the shadow group, starting with the monk. Avoid the skeleton patrol that comes down from the north. When the shadow group is dead, get the quests from The Eternal Weaponsmith and Kromril The Eternal. #Run to http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/f/f8/Monk-tango-icon-20.png Priest of Menzies, aggroing as much as possible, as soon as you get a group with beserkers in, stop to sliver them down. Make sure you grab the two groups near the entrance to the burning forest and pull them back beneath menzies. When all the melee is dead, Death's Charge up to menzies and sliver him down. Pick the book up and run back to Kromril the Eternal, making sure to drop the book before recasting Shadow Form. If you wish, you can sliver the shard wolf on your way back to the camp. #If you haven't already, sliver the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Shard Wolf in the middle of the battlefield. #Run through the burning forest and aggro the group of Mahgo Hydras near the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/3/3b/Warrior-tango-icon-20.png Shadow Overlords. Pull them back along the right wall until the Smoke Walkers are at longbow range and then sliver the hydras down. If smoke walkers run up to heal the hydras, let sliver run out and wait until the hydras are back to full health, then pull them back again. Once the hydras are dead, run into the middle of the shadow groups and sliver the overlords down. #Kill the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Shard Wolf. #Run to the Tower of Strength, you may have to wait for the quest to be taken. Pull the first 2 Shadow Patrols one by one and sliver them down, once you have 4 rangers you can aggro one of the abyssal groups and sliver the abyssals down, keep pulling and slivering the melee until they are all dead. Use cliff walls to block them if you have more than 3 attacking you. Once the melee is all dead. begin slivering the Shadow Rangers, you can pull the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Shard Wolf wolf to help with this if you want. Do not try and sliver more than 3 at one time and if they are very balled up, run down towards the burning forest until some break aggro so you can sliver them easily. Make sure you don't kill the mesmers, as you will need them later. When all the rangers are dead, ask the T2 to send the Tower Mage. While you are waiting for the mage to arrive, pull the Shard Wolf back and use the Shadow Mesmers to kill it. #When the Tower Mage gets there, pull the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/7/7b/Necromancer-tango-icon-20.png Shadow Lord out of the tower and sliver him down. Terra #2 #Start #Grab quest from Miko the Unchained on your way past #Take quest from http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/d/dc/Ranger-tango-icon-20.png Nimros the Hunter #Kill this http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Shard Wolf. Lots of monks heal him so you might want to try pulling him into cave. #Kill the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Beach Wolf, try not to aggro the warrior guys #Wait at beach for the main team to take the quest Restore the Temple of War. Work though the cave killing the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/7/7b/Necromancer-tango-icon-20.png Seeds of Corruption. #'●●●' - This is path where the Seeds of Corruption are. If you had trouble with the first wolf then ask where T1 currently is. If he is almost finished at Tower of Strength, wait outside forge so you can trigger the Tower Mage straight away. #'●●●' - Follow the yellow line to http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/f/fb/Mesmer-tango-icon-20.png Lord Khobay. To kill, pull the drakes by the Giant Wurm with you, so you can get more aggro. Be careful not to let the drakes bodyblock the exit, then walk pass the Giant Wurm by Khobay. Death Charge to Khobay and sliver him to death. Now trigger mage if you have not already done so. Main Team [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY4oTHGKWDY&list=UUowv0ZK8Mts6Xwb8k_yKgVQ&index=1&feature=plcp Main Tank Video Walkthrough] How to spike: Perma balls groups tightly and pings EBSoH. The necro selects a non-monk target within the ball, and pings that they're casting MoP on this target and warriors Death's Charge towards it, using Hundred Blades and Whirlwind Attack as soon as possible. *Clear the way to the Tower of Courage and complete Rastigan's quest. Only take Rastigan's quest once you are at the Tower of Courage and have cleared the surrounding area. Most likely, one 100b, the Rit and the UA will stay back to complete the quest while the rest continues ahead. *Clear the way to the Temple of War and clear it so the Eternal Forgemaster appears. Terra 1 takes the quests so you can go directly to the Temple of War. *Take the first quest once the Perma is waiting on the south side of the forge. Pull them towards the middle and kill. Once they are dead, the sin and two warriors should stand on the corpses to kill so the new Beast's that spawn don't jump around. Do the same for the North side. *Before leaving the Temple of War, make sure all three quests are taken - Khobay the Betrayer, Restore the Temple of War and Tower of Strength from Eternal Lord Taeres. The Rit stays back to take the quests while the rest of the team continues ahead. *Head to the Wailing Forest, clear all foes to the wailing lord. Do not kill the Wailing Lord. *The perma should pull and kill the nearby Shard Wolf, using Sliver Armor. *The Ritualist is the quest taker. Wait until everyone else is off the map (their names are grayed out) and the Main Tank says ready, then take the quest from the Wailing Lord. Wait until you are called by the main team. After being asked to bring the Griffons by the main team you should ping enemies; this will ensure the Griffons follow you instead of any other moving player. *The main team should clear the way back to the Tower of Courage. Once you are almost there, tell the Ritualist they can come with Griffins. *Pull and kill the last Shard Wolf. Wait in the Tower until the griffins get there, then head to forge for your reward. Tips 100b * Do not attack the MoP target before using [Attack, [the Limit" and [Great Justice will charge whirlwind with no attacking necessary, and because MoP causes aoe damage, attacking the MoP target will quickly cause the foes to scatter. * Follow close behind the necro, but do not deaths charge in until he pings his target, press T to select his target before using death's charge. This ensures that hundred blades will trigger on the target, even if the ball is not perfect. * Have [Am Unstoppable!" up when killing worms in the Lightning Forest so the MoP doesn't get crippled. * Be sure to hit T often during cleanup to ensure that you're on the MoP's target. MoP Necro * When you are killing worms, use [of Pain on a central worm and spam [Feast on the warriors to remove blind. * When choosing a target, hold down control and select one in the middle of the ball, do not select the closest enemy as that is likely to be far away from the center of the ball, resulting in a bad spike. * Always use mark of pain before [Promise on spikes and hold down control to call mark of pain. EoE Rt * Keep [Weapon up on both warriors, making sure to use it on the warrior that splits at the tower of courage. * If the monk dies, use [of my Flesh to res as quickly as you can. * Make sure [of Extinction is in range of all spikes. It can save from a wipe if the foes break. * You are the quest-taker, make sure you have taken the following quests: ** After the tower of courage, take The Wailing Lord from Rastigan the Eternal. ** After the forge, stay back and take both quests off The Eternal Forgemaster and also the quest off Eternal Lord Taeres ** Once the forest is clear, you should wait next to The Wailing Lord and take A Gift of Griffons as soon as the MT says they are ready. Pinging a target will make the griffons follow you, when the main team says they are ready for you to bring the griffons, start walking back to the tower of courage, avoiding any groups that the main team left. When the Griffons are inside the tower of courage, the quest is complete. UA * If you cannot keep somebody alive, then do not waste your energy, just res them up as fast as possible. * After forge, make sure the rt has got all of the quests, if not then go back and get them. * NEVER cast spells on the MT while he is tanking foes - even if you do not go into range of the foes, they will still break off onto you if you cast on the MT. This is the cause of many fails in fow. T1 & T2 * When running, especially at the beginning, it is not necessary to maintain [of Earth@13. [Form@17 and [of Distress@17 are more than enough to keep you alive while running. = See also = *Guide:Manly Spike *Necro Damage *10 minute run (CURRENT World Record - T4Way, POST Shadow Form/Silver/Candy Nerf) *Full Video Guide